mass_effect_continuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Samara T'Serra
'''Samara T'serra '''is an asari justicar, and the mother of three Ardat-Yakshi, Rila, Morinth and Falere. Biography Mercenary Maiden Like many asari, Samara's Maiden phase of life was marked by adventure and excitement. At one point she ran with a mercenary gang and discovered her talent for combat. Her membership in the gang came to an end when she led a transport mission and discovered the cargo was not weaponry or machinery, but slaves intended for sale to the Collectors. Samara tried to have the ship turned around, but met with resistance from her team and was forced to kill them. The Collector ship arrived just as the battle ended; fortunately, the ship was close enough to a mass relay for her to escape. Once safe, Samara gave the slaves a speech about self-defense and passed out the credits, weapons, and armor that had belonged to her mercenary comrades, then left them all at the Citadel. Mother of a Murderer Samara left her mercenary career after that and slowed down, eventually finding stability with an asari mate and raising a family. Samara had three daughters, but discovered, to her horror, they were all Ardat-Yakshi, suffering a genetic condition that made them kill their mates during melding. She herself is a pureblood asari, and she believes that the stigma against them lies partially in their increased probability of giving birth to Ardat-Yakshi daughters. Two of Samara's daughters, Falere and Rila, chose to live their lives in isolation and comfort. Her third daughter, Morinth, whom Samara described as the "smartest and bravest" of the three, refused to go into seclusion and fled, beginning a spree of murder and violence. Recognizing her daughter's growing addiction to killing her mates, Samara gave up her worldly possessions, swore herself to the Code, and became a justicar. Life as a Justicar Samara hunted her daughter across the galaxy for centuries. At one time, on Nevos, Samara had discovered Morinth had perverted an entire village, making them worship her and bringing her young asari as sacrifices. When Samara arrived, Morinth fled, throwing waves of her minions at her and buying herself time to escape with their lives. When Samara was done only small children remained, whom she left in the care of the authorities and continued her pursuit. At another time, Samara crossed paths with SPECTRE Nihlus Kryik after she witnessed him murder an unarmed civilian. She had no choice but to engage him. They fought for days on the planet, chasing each other in the wilderness. Eventually, Nihlus manipulated Samara by putting her in a situation where she had to let an innocent die or let him escape. Despite having lost to him, she was impressed that he had learned how to turn the Code against her and adapt. Armament Samara's biotics are her main combat focus, having utilized them for nearly a millenia they are stronger than the vast majority of other biotics. For weaponry she carries with her an M-4 Shuriken submachine gun and an M-15 Vindicator assault rifle.Category:Asari Category:Characters Category:Justicar Order Category:Mercenaries